Numerous telecommunications panels exist today and are used in various equipment applications. Conventional telecommunications panels include hinges that are designed to allow a tray to be rotated out of the telecommunications panel. By rotating the tray out of the telecommunications panel, access is provided to rear portions of a termination field. Such trays may include cable management structures that aid in organizing and managing telecommunications cables routed to and away from the telecommunications panel.